descentofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Medan K'Jaan
The Medan K'Jaan is a pseudo-religious cult serving the Kerajaan. Many, but not all, members believe the Kerajaan are evil gods trapped in physical form thousands of years ago by the Goddess Aya. Most K'Jaan, as members are known, serve the Kerajaan with sinister, fanatic devotion. Some, however, join the cult for their own personal reasons, and not all members enjoy being a part of it. Despite this, it is always wise to stay away from a known K'Jaan. History The Medan K'Jaan was formed early into the Second Age, after years of cruelty and astonishly sinister and otherworldly feats by the Kerajaan. Religious theorist Injael Zafore published a paper stating that these soul-devouring, magical creatures were the brothers of the Goddess, Aya. He wrote that after Aya created the world, Her five brothers sought to subjugate Her and destroy Her work. She retaliated by trapping them all in physical forms, leaving a scant few abilities within them both as a sign of compassion and as a way to remind them what they had lost. Obviously, this is not true, since the Kerajaan were created by scientist Jacoin Verallin, but Zafore believed it to be truth. He brought many people over his way of thinking, stating the question: "If Aya was the benevolent Creator we believed, why would She loose her five demonic brothers into our midst and leave us to die?" These people began to think that Aya was trying to finish what Her brothers wanted, in destroying the world, while making it seem like She had done what She could to save it. They began to think that the only way to survive would be to join her "brothers". Zafore gave them the name Medan K'Jaan - The Followers of the Dark - and they started claiming to be the mortal messengers of the "Old Gods", as they called the Kerajaan. At first, all they did was spread the word that the world must join forces with the Kerajaan in order to survive Aya's attempt at destroying the world. Then, members began using violence against those who resisted, or laughed at their claims - and a vicious spiral was unleashed. Within a few years, the Medan K'Jaan had become a forceful, violent army standing for the Kerajaan ... who eventually discovered the cult's existence. At first amused by these children pretending to be messengers to gods, the creatures soon realised how useful the ever-expanding group of K'Jaan could be. The Medan K'Jaan became the personal army and voice of the Kerajaan, with only an elite few deemed high enough to ever see any of their masters' faces. The rest had orders passed down the ranks. Soon, the Medan K'Jaan was most certainly a threat, although many, many members lurk in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce. With so many abound, it became difficult for people to know who exactly to trust. As mentioned, only a scant few K'Jaan were ever deemed worthy to know the appearance of a Kerajaan - and many only knew the appearance of one, or some ... it was rare for any to know the faces of all five - and these honoured K'Jaan were known as Authorities. They received orders straight from the Kerajaan, and passed them down to lesser ranks. These Authorities were given two special powers - the ability to inflict pain with a touch - the idea being that it could easily be used to torture others into joining - and prolonged life. An Authority could easily live for seven hundred years or more while retaining the visage they possessed when they were chosen, although they were still completely human in that illness can kill them, as can anything else capable of killing a human. Due to this, most Authorities never lived for much longer than a couple of centuries. Authorities * Injael Zafore * Rezdin Sacorza * Lilien Arvahon * Quenhid Canorsi * Jenwyn Inlaei * Hadair Cortier * Xarok Everrin Category:Religion